1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispersing munitions, and more particularly, to dispensing munitions from a projectile during flight.
2. Background Information
Spinning projectiles such as artillery shells have traditionally been used as submunition dispersing systems to passively dispense submunitions over a large area. While the projectile is in flight, submunitions are released from the projectile and are passively dispersed by the centripetal forces of the spinning projectile. The spinning submunition dispersion systems typically do not include an active dispersal system. A submunition dispersing system for a spinning air-launched carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,423, issued to Nagabhushan.
Non-spinning projectiles, typically use an active submunition dispersal system to actively disperse submunitions. For example, inflatable air bag submunition dispersal systems are discussed by Victor Wigotsky et al. in a document Auto Airbag Adapted to Dispersing Submunitions, Astronautics and Aeronautics, September 1983, at p. 28-30, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Dispersing systems are also disclosed in various patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,390 (Minert), discloses a gas generator to inflate an air bag and disperse submunitions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,020 (Hertsgaard et al.), illustrates a gas generator device for use in a forced dispersion munitions dispenser. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,645, a submunition dispersion system is disclosed which applies an explosive charge to the skin of the warhead, and uses a number of axially inflating airbags for dispersing the submunitions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,767 and 5,005,481 (Schneider et al.) illustrate a submunition dispersing system using bladders and gas generators to rupture the skin of a missile and disperse subpacks of munitions during flight. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,627 (Phillips et al.), an air bag and gas generator are located within a projectile. When the gas generator inflates the air bag, the submunitions are pushed through the skin of the projectile and fall from the projectile. The air bag and gas generator are located along a center axis of the projectile. The disclosures in all of the foregoing patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Use of gun-launched projectiles for dispersing submunitions over longer distances is discussed in Sandra I. Irwin, Naval Guns: Can They Deliver?, National Defense, March 2001, at p. 20-22, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It would be desirable to fire non-spinning projectiles without having to reduce the payload of munitions to accommodate the use of a reduced volume core and, in so doing, to provide a dispersal system for the munitions.
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispersing munitions from a projectile using an expandable device. Exemplary embodiments are directed to an apparatus for dispersing munitions from a projectile which comprises a case, and a core within the case including a plurality of munitions. At least one expandable device is in operative communication with at least one of the munitions, and multiple gas generators are associated with the at least one expandable device.
An interior surface of the case can be shaped to conform to the outer surfaces of the plurality of munitions.
The expandable device can comprise an inflatable bag for dispersing the at least one munition radially outward from a central axis of the core in response to activation of a gas generator. The inflatable bag can have multiple expansion lobes. For example, the inflatable bag can have two expansion lobes. In another embodiment, the apparatus can include a plurality of interconnected inflatable bags.
The apparatus can include at least one gas generator within each of the multiple expansion lobes of the inflatable bag. The munitions can be arranged about each of the multiple expansion lobes of the inflatable bag. In an exemplary embodiment, a first set of munitions are arranged about a first of the multiple expansion lobes, and a second set of munitions are arranged about a second of the multiple expansion lobes of the inflatable bag. In another embodiment, a first set of munitions are arranged about a first of the multiple expansion lobes, and a second set of munitions are arranged about a second of the multiple expansion lobes of the inflatable bag, with at least one of the munitions being located between the expansion lobes.
The apparatus can include separating means for separating the case from the core. For example, the separating means can include an explosive charge adjacent to an interior wall of the case. The separating means can include a propellant charge for moving the case away from the central core in a direction substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the case.
In an exemplary embodiment, the core can contain material placed about each of the plurality of munitions. For example, polypropylene material can be placed about each of the plurality of munitions.
In exemplary embodiments, the case of the apparatus has a substantially cylindrical shape, and the apparatus further includes at least one fin to stabilize the apparatus in flight. The apparatus can further comprise a forward section coaxial with and attached to the case, and a rearward section, coaxial with and attached to the core.